


Showers of the Golden Kind

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peeing in the shower, Watersports, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell likes watersports, Elliot decides to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers of the Golden Kind

Tyrell and Elliot often showered together. It saved water, built up their trust, and ended in them being cleaner than they would be separately. At least, that's what Tyrell said. Elliot liked it, so he really didn't care why Tyrell liked it. So when Tyrell invited him to the bathroom, he thought nothing of it. He stripped down to his boxers on the way there, humming softly to himself. But when he got there, he paused.

The water wasn't on, and Tyrell had a look on his face. A slightly uncertain, but determined all the same look. Elliot crept up to the naked man, putting his hands on Tyrell's hips and looking up at him. "What is it?" He asked gently, pressing a kiss to Tyrell's jaw. "Talk to me."

Tyrell let out a soft sigh, looking into Elliot's eyes. "You already know I'm a kinky bastard." He started. Elliot nodded a little. "Yeah, I do. And I want to try the things you like. You know that." He said softly. "Tell me what it is." He prodded. Tyrell hesitated, caressing Elliot's cheek. "I don't understand why I want to defile you. You are so handsome..." He said softly. 

Elliot's brows furrowed ever so softly. "Tell me what it is. I don't care, Ty. Please." Tyrell glanced at the shower before looking back to Elliot. "Have you ever heard of watersports?" He asked with a sigh. Elliot nodded a little, understanding dawning on him. "You want to pee on me." He said, because sometimes it helped if you just said things out loud.

Tyrell licked his lips nervously. "Elliot, if you are opposed in any way, I won't. I promise. It's fine." He assured. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. I'm curious anyway." He even offered a crooked little smile. "Elliot. If there is even the tiniest doubt in your mind.-" Elliot put his hands on Tyrell's arms. "There isn't. I want to do this. Okay?" He kissed Tyrell's cheek to try and reassure him.

"If you are uncomfortable for even a second, you'll tell me?" Tyrell asked quietly. "Yes. Of course I will. Okay? This is just like anything else. We try it, and if it doesn't work out, we'll try something else." That seemed to calm Tyrell down sufficiently. "Okay. And we'll get cleaned up right after, you don't have to worry."

Elliot laughed softly and pulled off his boxers. "I wasn't worried." He said, and he ran his hands over his biceps. He was a little nervous. Of course he was. He usually was when trying something new. But usually he liked it. "How do we do this?" He asked shyly. Tyrell smiled gently and stepped into the shower. He held his hand out to Elliot and the other took it, joining Tyrell in the shower. Tyrell squeezed Elliot's hand.

"I'm going to ask you to kneel down for me." Tyrell instructed gently. Elliot obliged, sinking down to his knees and looking up at Tyrell. "You're sure you're alright with this?" He asked softly. Elliot nodded. "I'm fine. I promise. Go ahead." He closed his eyes and took a slow breath. "Please not above the shoulders. Not yet." He said softly. "Of course, Elliot." Tyrell said gently. 

Tyrell took his dick into his hand and aimed it at Elliot's lower half. He shifted on his feet and let out a sigh. This wasn't difficult. He pissed everyday. But now he had a tiny bit of stage fright. Elliot opened his eyes and looked up at Tyrell. "How can I make this easier?" He asked. "I don't think you can." The blond said softly. "Just...don't do anything." Tyrell said, pointing his dick next to Elliot and finally a yellow stream began to come out. He carefully redirected the stream onto Elliot's stomach and let out a soft moan of relief. 

Elliot shivered as the warm urine hit him. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't...bad. He was pretty sure he kind of liked it. Tyrell relieved himself methodically up his torso and then back down, letting the last little bit spill over Elliot's cock. He then kneeled down in front of Elliot to be at his level. "Was that alright? Are you okay?" He asked, hands on Elliot's shoulders.

"It was fine, don't worry. It was...good, actually. I think. But now it's just cold and wet. We can experiment with it more later. But right now, I just want to be clean." Elliot said. Tyrell nodded and turned on the water. "Thank you so much, Elliot." He whispered, kissing Elliot's lips softly. 

Tyrell pulled Elliot out of the way of the shower head before turning the water on. "After this, I'll give you a massage, alright?" He waited for the water to warm up before pulling Elliot close. Elliot let out a sigh and closed his eyes as the warm water washed over him. He felt Tyrell's hands on his body, gently washing away all his tension and doubt. And he felt alright.


End file.
